dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cui and Tui Saga
''Please note: This story contains bloody like hell fights, and deaths WILL be gruesome. Like ripping someone's arm off and then kicking there head into a cliff is a common death. Characters will swear often, like a man that has just gotten in jail. '' Episodes Prolouge (The screen is black, it is in voiceover-mode right now.) Frieza:Zarbon, these saiyans are beginning to grow in power, I must take them under my wing to prevent them from getting too powerful. Zarbon:But Lord Frieza, sire. They only have power levels up to 12,000. They barely are a threat to anyone! Frieza:Being merciful is highly overrated, espically to a unmerciful race like these monkeys. Zarbon:Yes, sire.. (With that, the screen switches to three saiyans, one being King Vegeta, another being Darkto, father of Tais, and Darkto's unnamed wife watching their son Tais play in his pod.) Darkto:You see that, Vegeta? That is a true warrior's play! He is practicing fighting, see? (The camera shifts inside Tais's birth pod, Tais is kicking the walls and punching them, A few kicks later, Tais makes a dent in the wall) Darkto's Wife:Look how strong he got! King Vegeta, read his power! King Vegeta:If i must read a low-class's power level by the request of Darkto, I must. (King Vegeta scan's Tais, and his eyes widen.) King Vegeta:Your not going to believe this, but the kid's at a 600. Darkto:Really!?! (Clearly amazed) The average is 50, right? King Vegeta: If i calculated right, thats 12 times the average power. You have a destined warrior. Darkto's Wife:Well then, I'll go make dinner! Darkto:Wait, what? I have to gather our weekly supply! Darkto's Wife:Wh-what? You didint collect from the Food Station on your way here? King Vegeta:People, people. You now are royalty because you have a elite son. Come to our banquet, at my palace. (The camera fades in and then shifts to King Vegeta's palace, where everyone is pigging out) Darkto:This (Chewing) food is great! I've never tasted stuff like this! (Darkto gets up, after 3 hours of non-stop eating) Darkto:I'm full.. Thanks for this feast, Vegeta. We will never forget! Darkto's Wife:Yes, We thank you! King Vegeta:No, don't mention it! Now, get back to your missions.. (The couple walk out of the palace and fly to the Pod Stations) Darkto's Wife:I hope Tais gets good training! When i get back, i want to see a power of over 800! Darkto:Yep, our son's truly a wonder. (With that, they got into their pods, and flew off.) (The camera suddenly shifts to a location in space, just outside Planet Vegeta's atmosphere.) (Then, Frieza spaceship comes into view, towering over the two miniscule pods.) Frieza:We will start harrasing the Saiyans here. Shoot the pods down. Frieza Soilder:YES SIR! (The huge spaceship gets out its cannon's and shoots the two pods down, At that moment, Tais first stepped out of his pod into this new, cruel universe.) Pod Watcher 1:Look at the little warrior go! And he is only 3 month's old! Truly a wonder!! Pod Watcher 2:Seriously, this is amazing! Pod Watcher 1:Hm? I just got an alarm signal from Darkto and his wife's pods. Pod Watcher 3:THEY EXPLODED!! Pod Watcher 2 and 1:WHAT!?! Pod Watcher 1:That means.. this little guy is... an orphan! Growing Up (The screen starts off with a voice over, It is showing Tais and him learning different things that do with life) King Vegeta:Who knew... (It shows Tais shooting his first Ki-Blast) That i would take this potential legend..(Tais is counting, but gets stuck on the number 7.) The son of a warrior of pride.... King Vegeta:The son of Darkto, who destroyed a whole solar system all by himself.. (Tais is learning his ABC's) Tais:F is for Frieza... G is for Great Lord Frieza... H is for.... I forgot. King Vegeta:This guy learns so fast, but i can only pay attention to him so much... (Tais is flying for the first time) With my own son rising in the ranks so fast..(Tais returns from his first mission) I can barely give him the attention he needs.. (The screen switches to Tais, as a teenager, training in the Gravity Room, set to 60 G's) Tais:I (Sweat dripping from his forehead) must become... stronger.. (Tais starts flying around, punching and kicking) (Tais lowers down) Tais:You, Worker. Worker 1:(Still awestruck by Tais's performance.) Who... Me? Oh, yes what is it child? Tais:Bring in some more Saibamen, I want to try something. Worker 1:Bring in Saibamen... at 60 G's?! Your insane! Tais:Do it. Worker 2:I've seen what this boy can do. Do it. Worker 1:Alri-alright.... (He presses a button, and a door opens, 3 Saibamen pour out) Tais:Thank you. (Tais gets in a fighting posistion, still struggling with 60 G's) Tais:Alright, you green freaks... Want to see something?! (The Saibamen look at Tais, confused on what to do.) Tais:Spread out, or i'll do it for you. (As insane as the Saibamen are, Tais's cold voice pierces through what little will they have, and spread out) Tais:Good. Now fight. (As one Saibamen lifts a single arm, Tais instantly teleports behind him, taps the Saibamens shoulder, and as the Saibamen turns, Tais rips the Saibamen's head off, throws it across the Gravity Room, and then blasts the remaining body parts.) (The Gravity room is covered in Saibamen guts.) Tais:Which one next, hmmm so hard to choose... (The two Saibamen decide not to listen to Tais any longer, and start running towards Tais) Tais:Foolish choice. (Tais positions himself as if he was doing the Kamehameha, but instead says this) Tais:PURPLE FLASHER! (A blast launches from Tais's cupped hands, Two pure violet colored beams collide at the last second, and explode on impact with the duo) (From the smoke, comes nothing but blood and guts) (The screen reverts to outside the Gravity Room, as the two workers are awestruck) Worker 2:I've seen him do amazing things... Bu-but not this great! He literally, teleported under 60 G's! (Tais points a finger at the workers) Tais:You two, Scan my power. (The two workers scan Tais, and one of the workers faints. The other worker nearly fell off his chair) Worker 1:Y-you are at a 7,300... Tais:Great, I was expecting at least a 7,500. (The other worker gets up) Worker 2:C-call in the King... He might want to see this.. (The other worker calls the King over with his scouter.) Worker 1:Look at your "sons" power level... (King Vegeta scans Tais and is amazed) King Vegeta:This child.... is equal to my son.. Just a Kid (The screen shows Tais and Nappa at the Pod Station, talking about his next mission) Nappa:I bet you can't do it in 9 days! Tais:Child's Play. I can do it in 6 days! Nappa:Whatever, Now, go you stupid brat. (Tais gets in the pod and the pod launches. Meanwhile on Tais's destination...) Cui:Frieza, why do i have to clean up the place for the kid? It makes no sense, Frieze:Silence, Cui. You did not address me as Lord Frieza. Cui:(His eyes are filled with fear) (Kneels) Im sorry, I-it won't happen again. (Cui is almost close to tears) Frieza:That's the Cui i know. Now that this place is tidied up, you can go have some "fun" Cui:Really?! Thank you, Lord Frieza! I will repay you greatly (Shaking Friezas hand rather quickly) Frieza:Cui, you can stop now.. Cui:Ok! Bye! Cui:(flying off): These natives are quite weak.. It's best if i introduce myself.. HAHAHAHAHA!! (2 Minutes later, Frieza sees explosions nearby, and the air is filled with screams of pain and horror) Frieza:Good ol' fashioned Cui.. (4 minutes later, Cui flies back) Cui:(Walking around) I love the smell of burnt flesh in the morning. (At the same time, Tais's pod lands. Tais emerges and walks up to Frieza) Tais:My lord (bows) What may i do for you, Lord Frieza? Frieza:Welcome, Tais. Your the kid that King Vegeta speaks so highly of? Tais:Yep! Frieza:How dandy, Go see Cui, He will have some fine mission for you. Tais:Yes Lord Frieza! (Walks to Cui) Tais:Hello... Seargent Cui? Cui:(Is looking up in the sky, waiting for something to happen, maybe) Tais:Well, can we have a sparring match before you give me the assignment? Cui:(Looks down on Tais) You? Heh. Tais:What's so funny? Cui:Don't be so smug, Im a million times stronger then you. Tais:Ok... Well, just give me an assignment! Cui:You want somethin' to do, kid? Fine, There is the main island of this planet, to the east. 4 billon residents, a power of 300 a piece. Kill everything on that island. Tais:W-what? I think that's too much.. I'm still just a kid..you know.. Cui:(Frowns)A Saiyan refusing battle? Im amazed.. Tais:Fine! (Flies off) Cui:That worked. (2 hours later, Tais flies back to Cui, covered in dirt and the blood of the natives. Tais:Finished! Cui:Your pretty good, kid. Go to Frieza, he will have a reward for you. Tais:Ok, Cui. (Tais walks up to Frieza, as Cui requested) Tais:Lord Frieza, I have wiped out 85% of this planets population. The other 15% are the soilders under your command. Frieza:Child, you are something i truly marvel. (Frieza hand's Tais a coin) Tais:What's this? Frieza:Your reward,a 7 zeni piece. Now, get back to your planet. (Tais looks dissapointed, and flies back to his pod, and he arrives at Planet Vegeta 5 hours later) Tais:Nappa, i did that in one day. Nappa:Whatever, I thought that wiping out that planet was too much for a kid.. Tais:Idiot. (Walks away) Nappa:Hmph, (Chuckles a bit) He is the super saiyan, aint he? That power.. I didint scan him.. Nappa:Last time i read it it was.. Nappa:Oh yeah.. IT WAS OVER 9,000! Saiyan 1:What 9,000? Theres no way that can be right! Training to Be the Best (The screen is in the Gravity Room, set to 120 G's) Tais:(Struggling) I must... Keep... u---- (Falls down, gets back up) Worker 2:How.... How is h-he even EXISTING in 120 G's?! Worker 1:I'm... unsure... (Frieza enters the room) Frieza:People.. (Both workers turn their chairs around to see Frieza, They then kneel) Worker 2:Lord Frieza! What brings you here? Frieza:Stop Tais's training. Worker 1:(Looks up)No! Why woul----- (Frieza picks up the worker with telepathy) Frieza:A unwise choice... Worker 1:I'im sorry!!! PLEASE!!! I WON---- (Frieza makes his hand into a fist, and the worker explodes.) Worker 2:I--im o-ON IT!!! (Rushes to the control panel, sets it to the regular 10 G's and opens the door Worker 2:Tais! Frieza wants to see you! (Tais gets out of the Gravity Room and walks to Frieza) Tais:Lord Frieza, What is it? Frieza:I just request you get a.... vacation... Tais:I don't need a break! Frieza: Are you sure? Tais:Im very sure, my lord. Frieza:Well then... Continue on... At 300 G's... Tais:WHAT!?! I can barely walk in less then half that gravity! Frieza:Then don't train at all. I wan't to see your powers. Tais:Fine... I'll do it only in 200 G's, though. Frieza:I will do that. Frieza:Low-class, may you please turn it up to 200 G's? Our friend Tais requests so. Worker 2:Ok... Frieza. (Tais gets in the Gravity room, as the Worker fiddles with the controls.) (The gravity is turned to 200, and Tais, amazingly still stands.) Worker 2:WHAT!?!?! Frieza:That's quite extravagent.. (Tais is putting all his Ki to stay up, and starts walking around, very slowly.) Worker 2:I---I can't believe... Frieza:Keep him training. Worker 2:H-how long... sir? Frieza:4 hours. Worker 2:Yes...'' Lord'' Frieza.. (After 2 hours, Frieza leaves the room, while Tais is running around, sweat dripping from every single point of his body) Tais:M-must... .Become... Stronger..... (The gravity room suddenly explodes) Worker 2:Now that Frieza is gone.... I think we are done training.. Tais.. Tais:I... Agree... (Panting) Worker 2:I'm starting to doubt Frieza's loyalty.. (At King Vegeta's palace... Frieza, Cui, and Tui are meeting with King Vegeta.) Cui:Come on, Get off your throne. Vegeta. King Vegeta:I AM KING! I MUST STAY! Frieza:Get off, or i'll do it for you. King Vegeta:Fine... (Flies down to the floor infront of Tui) Tui:Vegeta, the hourglass for you has unluckily, ran out. (Punches clean through King Vegetas stomach) Cui:Maybe you could of been a slave... .You could of been killed later.. (Tui then blasts King Vegeta to the wall, killing him.) Frieza:Amazing performance... Now, you two, go look for Tais... Send him a "goodbye" present.. Cui and Tui:YES SIR! (Cui and Tui salute Frieza, and fly away.) Frieza:It's time to end this race of monkeys. (Teleports to his ship, and the screen goes black.) Category:Fan Fiction Category:KorintheKat